


Check Shirts and Strawberries

by sapphire2309



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, teh sexeh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/pseuds/sapphire2309
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of Neal and Sara's <i>amis amants</i> relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Shirts and Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Written late last night for the prompt 'new and improved' for TVU bingo.

"So we're doing this, but we aren't?" Sara murmurs as she takes his earlobe between her teeth.

"Mmhmm. Think of it as... Neal and Sara, new and improved."

She backs away with a huff. "Okay, first of all, that is a terrible comparison. And second, how can we be new _and_ improved? It's either one or the other." 

"Well, we're trying again, so this is new. And this time, we aren't pointing guns at each other, which I'm sure is an improvement."

"Cheeky."

"That's me for you. Now, are we going to try this _amis amants_ thing or are you going to just stand there?"

"You know what? Just for that, I'm not going to be nice to you tonight."

And Sara kept her word. By morning, Neal has hickeys the shade of ripe strawberries scattered across his neck, scratch marks on his back that could be mistaken for checks from a distance, and a satisfied smile on his face.


End file.
